Clare's Secret
by amazed with life
Summary: Clare has a secret that could cost her Eli's life as well as her own. Can Eli save her before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Elijah Goldsworthy. Eli for short, and this is my story. I'd like you to know that I was in love with the very essence of Evil. Oh she didn't look it though, she looked every bit as innocent as she claimed to be. I laugh now looking back on it, I had tried to keep my distance so as to not taint her with my personality. If I had only known what she was capable of then I would have kept my distance, not for her safety.. but my own.

I remember the first day I met her, in the parking lot of school, of all places to meet the love of your life. Her friend had knocked her glasses out of her hands and I accidently ran over them. I handed them back to her and told her that I thought they were dead, then I mentally slapped my forehead while thinking,

"Great! Good job Eli, she probably thinks you're obsessed with death now." looking back on that thought makes me laugh even harder, because... well if anybody was obsessed with death, it was her. I remember her saying she didn't need them, that she had gotten laser eye surgery.

"You have pretty eyes." was my answer. She smiled and blushed and I immediately knew I loved to see her blush and I had to see it again.

"Guess I'll see you around..?"

"Guess you will." I said before climbing in my car and driving away. I loved everything about her. Her pretty auburn, curly hair. Her smile, her blush. Hell I even liked her outfit, it showed off just the right amount of curves without looking trampy. But, oh, my favorite thing about her would have to be her icy blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. That were so clear that it was almost like... she could see though me. I wanted to know everything about her. And I had already made up my mind that I WOULD know everything about her. I didn't know it then, but I would regret that decicsion later.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in school now, trying to find my room and I was so confused. I need to find room 204 and right in front of me is room 203 and on the other side of the hall was room 205. No 204 anywhere. The five minute warning bell rand and I cursed myself for no knowing which way to go, when suddenly I was shoved into the wall. I looked up into a pair of blue eyes.

"Emo boy, what do you think you're doing just standing around like an idiot?" I blinked at him, I probably looked really confused. I mean, I've never spoken to this guy and suddenly he's shoving me into walls and stuff? What the hell? He raised his fist and I just stood there confused. Was I really going to have to fight this dude? I was getting ready to fight when a voice rang out.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you Fitz." He tensed up and turned towards the voice, I could see that it was the girl from this morning. The only difference was now she was glaring and her eyes looked.. darker.

"Ye-yes C-Clare. Y-You're right. B-Bye." he got out before running off. She walked up to me and smiled and suddenly her eyes were blue again, making me forget almost instantly how scary the looked a moment ago.

"What was that about? He seemed almost... scared of you..?" I said and she laughed and I mentally added that to my list of things I loved about her.

"Not me. My brother Jake, He's scared of him." She said and I laughed with her this time.

"What class do you have?" sheasked smiling so brightly that I had to blink and look down at the paper in my hands that had my schedule on it.

"Uh.. Advanced English I, Mrs. Dawes, room 204."

"Oh I have that too! Its this way." she said. WE walked down the hall while she explained that their were four main halls, the one on the right were the odd numbered rooms, while the one had the odd numbered rooms. The other two had the gym, cafeteria, art room, JT Memorial Garden, Lockers, music rooms, and bathrooms. We got to class... oh crap, ten minutes late. Normally I wouldn't care... but on my first day really? We opened the door and walked in, naturally everybody turned and stared. Nosy pricks.

"Sorry, I got lost." She glared at me over her glasses and said,

"That's no excuse Mr. Goldsworthy. This may be your first day, but no special treatment." Then suddenly I felt Clare's presence behind me, I turned and looked. Her demeanor had changed. She was glaring again and her eyes weren't blue, then she spoke.

"Now Mrs. Dawes.. I don't think you want to do that. In fact I think you want to put that detention slip down and let it slide. It is his first day after all. Cut him some slack." Her voice had dropped an octave. Had gotten deeper, more demanding as she spoke. Though, no one else seemed to notice. Then, to my surprise, instead of yelling at Clare for being disrespectful, Mrs. Dawes did as Clare said and dropped the slip and muttered a simple

"Don't let it happen again." and turned towards the board and began erasing the stuff written up there. I looked over to see Clare smirking before sitting in a desk towards the back. She motioned for me and I followed. I had ,like, a thousand questions. I sat down and turned towards her ready to ask when the bell rang, signaling that class was over. We were making our way out of class. I was about to ask but she interrupted me,

"Are you going to the dance?"

"Uh.. what dance?" She laughed.

"The one tonight."

"Oh.. uh I don't know." her smile faltered, it dropped and she muttered "Oh." She looked so sad that I changed my mind.

"Unless of course, this is an invitation from you..?" she smiled and I knew I was making the right decision.

"Great ! I'll see you there! Eight- thirty alright!" She said and hugged me before running off, before I could even answer with an "Okay." I smiled and walked of the school expecting to see Clare but she wasn't anywhere to be seen, guess she ran home.. or caught the bus. I walked to my car, I dropped my keyes, so I bent to get them and when I came up I heard a growl. I turned around.. nothing was there. So I looked around, then I heard a scream.

"HELP! PLEASE!" I followed the voice, when I heard another voice, I froze. It was deep, menacing, scary. Nothing short of Evil.

"You brought this on yourself. Remember when you thought stealing was so cool? Well now I'm stealing something from you, your life." The Voice spoke, the hate was so eminent in the voice I could feel it piercing into me like a blade. The girl had given up yelling for help, she had started to simply weep and beg for her life.

"Please. Please I'm sorry, I'm sorry I did that to you. Just please, please don't do this."

"Its already done." The Voice answered and then there was a scream and the sickening sound of crunching bones, then silence. I waited for a few minutes then turned the corner where I had been hiding and walked over. I didn't see the body at first, the person with The Voice had hidden it well. But they didn't clean up the blood, so I followed the trail. It lead to the garbage can, but it wasn't in there so I looked harder and behind the garbage can was a trash bag. I opened it and there it was. It was horrible. I hunched over and began to throw up. I had never seen a sight so disgusting. She was wearing a cheerleading outfit, but it was covered in so much blood you couldn't even tell it used to be yellow and blue. It looked like someone had detached her head, but it wasn't all the way off. There was a piece of skin about the size of my pinky still holding it on. Every bone in her body had been broken, every part of her was covered in blood. The only other colors where her blue eyes wide open in fear. There was a note beside her body, written in pen it read simply "Poor Jenna wont be stealing anymore." Then I ran, I didn't stop to think of anything, I ran to my car, jumped in, and sped home.

When I got home I didn't say "Hi." to my parents, I ran up stairs, flew in my room and locked the door. I jumped on my bed and began shaking. I laid on my bed for what seems like hours when my phone beeped at me.

"Hey this is Clare :) I'm ready, when are you coming to get me?"

I sighed, I really didn't feel like going to the dance, but I couldn't let her down. Clare had me rapped around her finger.

"Sorry, I came home and fell asleep. I'll be there in about 15 mins. ^_^"

"Okay! :D" I sighed again and got up and jumped in the shower, then I dried my hair. When I was done I got dressed in a nice pair of skinny jeans, a black button up shirt, and a tie.

"Uh.. Clare, where do you live?" I texted her, I didn't get an answer.

"Eli! Your.. uh.. date is here!" My mom yelled, I got up and ran down stairs to see Clare wearing a black dress with blood red flowers on it. It was strapless and kind of tight at the top, when it got to about her waist it flowed out. It went to her knees. She was wearing black flats. She was beautiful. Too beautiful. It almost hurt to look at her.

"You look nice." she said,

"You uh.. you look nice too." was my brilliant response. I was a rotten excuse for a writer right at that moment. There were so many words I could have used to describe how amazing Clare looked at that moment, but none of them where coming to mind. Beautiful, sexy, innocent, perfect... yeah that didn't even do her justice. She was perfect in every way, shape, or form. It wasn't until later that I realized that nothing was perfect. Everything had a flaw, and Clare's was worse than I could have ever imagined.


End file.
